1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry, and more particularly to a slide for an Omega necklace that has a clasp permitting interchangeable pendants to be attached to the slide.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Omega necklace is a well-known type of necklace. While there are variations in terminology, the term “Omega necklace” generally refers to a necklace made with an Omega chain, which is a chain formed from smooth rectangular plates set side-by-side with their ends crimped around a strip of metal mesh. Some Omega necklaces may be domed, so that instead of being flat from edge to edge, at least some of the plates are raised to a slightly higher elevation in the middle of the width of the necklace, creating a different visual appearance as the light reflects from the plates.
Because the Omega chain is made from plates rather than linked rings, and because of the width of the chain, it is difficult to attach conventional pendants to an Omega necklace. More commonly, a slide is used with an Omega necklace. A typical slide may be a flat plate having a pair of loops on its back face and an ornamental front face, with the necklace being placed through the pair of loops so that the slide is slidable on the Omega chain. Other slides may have an ornamental body that is formed with one or two loops large enough to extend the Omega chain therethrough. However, such designs typically incorporate the pendant into the slide so that the pendant cannot be freely suspended from the Omega necklace chain, but is, rather, built into the slide. Moreover, it is not possible to use the same slide with interchangeable pendants. Thus, a slide for an Omega necklace solving the aforementioned problems is desired.